Une fête
by elvanshalee
Summary: Milo et Aphrodite décident d'organiser une fête. L'occasion de délier les langues et de laisser parler les coeurs.


Depuis bientôt un an, les chevaliers étaient revenus à la vie grâce aux dieux qui avaient décidés de leur accorder une nouvelle chance. Depuis, ils veillaient comme avant sur le sanctuaire et si quelques tensions dues aux anciens combats persistaient toujours, l'ambiance était bonne et de nouvelles amitiés c'étaient forgées tandis que les anciennes c'étaient bien souvent consolidées. L'une de ses nouvelles amitiés était celle d'Aphrodite et Milo qui s'étaient trouvés bien des points communs, le premier étant d'avoir « quelques » difficultés avec la personne qu'ils aimaient. Ils étaient pour le moment dans le douzième temple et bavardaient comme l'auraient fait deux commères avides de ragots croustillants sur le premier sujet intéressant venu :

- Je trouve que Mu et Shaka nous prennent vraiment pour des idiots. Commença le poisson.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda Milo

- Ils sont encore persuadés qu'on ne se doute de rien à propos de leur relation. Enfin je dis ça mais je suis pas sûr qu'ils en soient arrivés au stade au-delà des chastes baisers.

- T'as raison, mais ça se voit qu'ils sont ensemble ils dégoulinent presque de guimauve. A propos de relation t'as parlé à Masque de mort ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était inutile. Jamais mes sentiments ne seront réciproques.

- Comment tu peux en être sur sans lui en avoir parlé ? Tu devrais vraiment lui avouer tes sentiments je suis presque certain qu'il ne te repousserait pas.

- Tu es très doué pour donner des conseils mais tu as bien du mal à les appliquer toi-même. Tu te languis d'amour pour ton bel iceberg depuis bien plus longtemps que moi sans rien oser lui dire.

- C'est vrai je le reconnais. Mais j'ai mis du temps à devenir son ami je suis le seul à qui il adresse la parole sans y être obligé. Alors je ne veux pas briser une aussi précieuse amitié avec une déclaration qui n'aura pour effet que de le gêner voire de le dégouter. Si je perdais Camus je crois que je n'y survivrais pas.

- Voilà que tu te mets au mélodrame. Regarde nous on dirait deux adolescentes, c'est presque pathétique.

Ils se mirent à rire et une fois qu'ils se furent calmés Milo reprit

- Bon dans ce cas parle de quelque chose de plus joyeux. Je trouve que le sanctuaire est de plus en plus ennuyeux ces derniers temps. Il faut quelque chose pour égayer tout le monde… Quoi de mieux qu'une fête ?!

- Une fête ? Ca ne serait pas de refus mais en quel honneur ?

- Dans une semaine cela feras un an que nous avons été ressuscités quelle meilleure occasion pourrait t'il avoir ?

- Parfait. Une semaine nous laisse parfaitement le temps de tout organiser et d'aller s'acheter de quoi s'habiller.

- Et après ça tu te plains de te comporter comme une adolescente. Bon c'est pas tout ça mais il va falloir prévenir tout le monde dès maintenant.

- Je m'occupe de Saga, Aiolia, Shura, Aldébaran et bien sur de Masque de Mort.

- OK.

Milo se dirigea chez Mu qui accepta la proposition avec joie. Shaka fut tout d'abord réticent mais la venue du bélier fut l'argument décisif du scorpion. Il ne restait plus qu'à convaincre Camus ce qui ne serait pas une mince affaire. Camus, qui avait sentit son cosmos l'attendait devant l'entrée de son temple.

- Bonjour Milo. Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ?

- Salut. Je viens juste te rendre visite. Tu me laisse entrer ?

Le verseau le laissa rentrer et dit :

- Tu es venu me demander quelque chose n'est ce pas ?

- Exact. Tu sais évidemment que dans une semaine cela fera un an que nous avons été ressuscités.

- Je sais.  
- Aphro et moi on a décidé d'organiser une fête.

- Ah… Et ? demanda le verseau ne voyant apparemment pas ou Milo voulait en venir.

- Et je me demandais si tu voulais bien venir.

- Non.

La réponse était ferme et définitive mais le scorpion décida de tout de même tenter sa chance :

- Ca serait dommage, je pense que tu serais le seul à ne pas venir. Ca serait bien de tous nous réunir pour autre chose qu'une bataille.

- Milo j'ai dit non et tu n'arriveras pas à me faire changer d'avis.

- Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir que tu viennes.

- Je t'ai dit que ma décision est prise, je ne viendrais pas. Le débat est clos.

Milo savait que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister, Camus était trop borné pour changer d'avis et surtout il n'avait rien à faire que lui souffre de son absence. Le scorpion se hâta de sortir du temple avant que ses larmes coulent devant son ami. La dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était passer pour un faible aux yeux de Camus car il savait qu'il méprisait les faibles. Camus, peu doué pour déchiffrer les sentiments des autres ne devina pas la tristesse de Milo et pensa qu'il était juste vexé, il le laissa donc partir sans rien dire. Une fois suffisamment éloigné, Milo ne put retenir sa tristesse. C'est un scorpion abattu, assis sur les marches de son temple la tête entre les genoux, des sanglots vainement retenus le secouant parfois qu'Aphrodite trouva. Il s'assit à ses côtés et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

- Calme-toi Milo.

- Je… je … il…

- Chut, tu me raconteras plus tard. Pour le moment calme-toi.

Alors Milo se laissa aller contre l'épaule d'Aphrodite. Une fois que ses larmes cessèrent, il fit entrer son ami dans le temple, se saisit d'une bière et lui en offrit une.

- Tu veux bien me raconter ?

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, il ne vient pas. Je pensais que je comptais un minimum à ses yeux mais apparemment il n'en a rien à faire que j'aie mal. Il a refusé de venir.

- Il n'a probablement pas compris qu'il t'avait fait du mal, tu le connais.

- Je ne suis plus tellement sur de le connaitre. Mais passons à autre chose, de ton côté tout le monde viens ?

- Oui, ils sont ravis.

- Parfait. Je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air de te mettre à la porte mais j'ai besoin de rester un peu seul.

- Je te comprends mais réfléchit un peu à ce que je t'ai dit, ça m'étonnerait que Camus veuille te faire du mal.

Une fois seul, Milo sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il tenta de les retenir mais elles coulèrent tout de même sur ses joues. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et s'endormit en pleurant. Quand à Aphrodite il sortit du temple avec la ferme intention d'assassiner le Verseau s'il faisait une nouvelle fois pleurer son ami.

La semaine passa sans problèmes, Aphrodite avait la ferme intention de convaincre Masque de mort d'aller faire les boutiques avec lui. C'était une mission bien plus dure que de battre n'importe quel ennemi. Mais il était borné et savait comment s'y prendre avec le fier chevalier du cancer. Il arriva devant le temple du chevalier qui lui ouvrit et lui dit d'un ton ironique :

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

- L'envie de passer du temps avec mon ami. Et cette envie va vite passer si tu me laisse poireauter dehors.

Le cancer se poussa et Aphrodite s'avachit sur le canapé comme si il était chez lui. Deathmask, habitué, se contenta de s'asseoir à coté de lui et de dire :

- Alors tu te souviens que j'existe j'en suis ravi.

- En fait j'avais prévu de faire une virée shopping aujourd'hui et j'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes pour pouvoir te trouver un truc à te mettre pour la fête.

- Pourquoi ? T'aime pas ce que je mets d'habitude ?

- Si mais ça ne convient pas forcément à une fête.

- Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas ça. Et puis je suis certain que Milo serait ravi de t'accompagner vous vous entendez tellement bien.

- Tu me saoules.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu fais encore là !? Va retrouver l'autre insecte vous serez contents tout les deux et t'arrêteras de me faire…

- Je me demande pourquoi j'ai eu envie de passer du temps avec toi. Tout ce que tu sais faire c'est être cruel et mesquin.

Aphrodite s'en alla en claquant la porte le plus fort possible. Milo vint le rejoindre dans son temple.

- Tu sais que tout le sanctuaire est au courant de votre dispute ?

- Et alors !?

- Bon raconte moi maintenant.

Quand le poisson lui eut raconté la raison de son énervement Milo se mit à rire et Aphrodite, vexé demanda :

- Tu trouves ça drôle toi ?  
- Oui, hilarant. En temps normal tu aurais été le premier à te rendre compte que Masque de mort à tout simplement fait une crise de jalousie.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Et bien tu passes beaucoup de temps avec moi. Et vu les termes aimables avec lesquels ton cher italien m'a nommé il est certain qu'il est persuadé qu'il y a plus qu'une simple amitié entre nous ce qui est stupide je te l'accorde.

- C'est surtout ton idée qui est idiote. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Masque de mort aurait une raison d'être jaloux vu qu'il n'a aucun sentiment pour moi.

- Mais tu es une bourrique. On devrait dire têtu comme un poisson plutôt que comme une mule.

- Très drôle en attendant ça ne règle pas mon problème.

- Vous avez tout les deux eu tort de vous emporter aussi vite mais vous êtes l'un comme l'autre trop fiers pour songer à vous excuser. Donc je ne vois qu'une seule solution revenir chez lui et faire comme si il ne c'était rien passé. Il comprendra que tu veux que tu veux oublier votre dispute et crois moi je suis persuadé qu'il ne souhaite qu'une seule chose : se réconcilier avec toi.

- Tu as raison Milo tu es un as.  
- Si seulement je pouvais être aussi doué pour régler mes propres problèmes.

- Je suis désolé de t'embêter avec les miens.

- C'est rien c'est à ça que ça sert les amis.  
Aphrodite le laissa à ses pensées et retourna au temple du cancer. Il toqua à la porte et n'obtenant aucune réponse il cria :

- Alors le crabe, on ne laisse même plus rentrer les amis !?

- Et toi la poiscaille tu n'es pas avec l'autre insecte dont tu as l'air de préférer la compagnie à la mienne ?!

- Mais qu'est ce que tu as avec Milo en ce moment ? Je vais finir par le croire quand il dit que tu es jaloux.

La remarque atteint sa cible, Masque de mort ouvrit la porte et demanda :

- Il est tombé sur la tête Milo ? Pourquoi je serais jaloux ?

- C'est bien ce que je lui ai dit. Bon tu me laisse rentrer, j'espère que me laisser poireauter dehors ne va pas devenir une habitude. A mois que tu tiennes à partir tout de suite ?

- Partir ?

- Bah oui… Tu te souviens déjà plus de ce que je t'ai dit il y a même pas un quart d'heure?

Masque de mort soupira et dit :

- Je suppose que tu ne me laisseras pas tranquille avant qu'on y soit allé ?

- Exact.

Masque de mort accepta à contre cœur. Ils partirent et une fois arrivés, Aphrodite commença tous les magasins de vêtements qu'il connaissait, recherchant la perle rare pour Masque de mort qui devait essayer tout ce qui plaisait à son ami.

- Bon si ici on ne trouve rien j'aurais épuisé mes réserves.

Le vendeur les accueillit en disant :

- Bonjour mademoiselle je suis désolé mais nous ne vendons que des articles pour hommes.

La « demoiselle » en question réprima avec difficulté l'envie de lancer quelques roses piranhas au vendeur et dit :

- Premièrement je suis un homme et ensuite je ne viens pas pour moi mais pour mon ami. Ami qui va d'ailleurs arrêter de rire s'il ne veut pas se retrouver à l'hôpital.

- Je ne crois pas que tu soies capable de m'y envoyer. Tout le monde sait que je te bats à plate couture.

- C'est ça… Va essayer ça au lieu de te vanter. Répondit Aphrodite en lui tendant des habits soigneusement sélectionnés.

Masque de mort rentra dans la cabine en soupirant et quand il en ressortit, Aphrodite resta sans voix. Le cancer portait un pantalon noir ultra-moulant qui lui faisait des jambes (et le reste) splendides ainsi qu'une chemise de la même couleur dont les premiers boutons étaient ouverts laissant apparaître un torse musclé.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? J'ai l'air tellement ridicule que tu ne sais pas comment me le dire ?

- Au contraire ça te va vraiment à merveille, tu es superbe.

Deathmask referma le rideau afin que le poisson ne voie pas la brusque rougeur qui était apparue à la suite de ce compliment. Ils sortirent du magasin et Aphrodite proposa :

- Puisque on a fini et qu'on a encore du temps devant nous que dirais tu d'aller boire un verre dans un bar sympa, j'en connais pas mal dans le coin.

- Pas mal ? Tu veux dire que tu les connais tous. Moi aussi d'ailleurs et c'est vrai qu'un bon verre ne peut pas faire de mal.

- Parfait, pour une fois nous sommes d'accords.

Mais une fois au restaurant, Masque de mort quitta la table un instant pour répondre aux besoins de la nature. Pendant ce temps un homme s'approcha du poisson et dit :

- Mademoiselle, celui qui vous accompagne à beaucoup de chance vous êtes magnifique.

- Ca pourrait être un très joli compliment mais je suis un homme.

Aussitôt le sourire de l'homme se transforma en moue de pur mépris :

- Alors t'es un pédé ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi mon orientation sexuelle vous regarde.

- J'ai peut être envie de « m'amuser » un peu avec toi.

- Hem, hem…

L'homme se retourna et vit sur Masque de mort dont le regard était tout sauf aimable. Il commit l'erreur de penser pouvoir le battre en cas d'affrontement il ricana et lança :

- Qu'est ce que t'as ? T'as peur que je te pique ta tapette personnelle ?

Aussitôt il se sentit violemment attrapé par le col et soulevé du sol sans aucune difficulté. Il tenta de porter un coup mais il fut stoppé avant même d'avoir fini de lever le poing. Il sentait la pression autour de son cou augmenter et l'air cesser d'entrer dans ses poumons. Il ne dut son salut qu'à Aphrodite qui posa sa main sur l'épaule de Deathmask et lui dit :

- Calme-toi. Ce pauvre type ne vaut même pas la peine que tu te mettes en colère. Et puis je suis capable de me défendre tout seul. Lâche-le maintenant, ne va pas t'attirer d'ennuis.

Ses paroles eurent l'effet escompté sur le cancer, il lâcha l'homme et lui tourna le dos. Aphrodite se planta devant lui et lui lança son poing dans la figure, sentant les os de son nez rompre.

- Ca se répare. Si j'avais laissé faire mon ami vous seriez mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Puis Masque de mort et lui sortirent. Le chevalier du cancer demanda :

- Pourquoi lui as tu sauvé la vie en me stoppant ?

- Ce n'est pas lui que je voulais aider mais toi. Tu as déjà une suffisamment de remords comme ça pas la peine de rajouter encore un mort à ta longue liste. Ne le nie pas je sais que c'est vrai.

- Tu as raison et je te remercie.

- C'est normal. Mais en fait j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu l'as agressé alors que je suis tout à fait capable de me défendre tout seul ?

- Je ne sais pas. Probablement par réflexe. Il faisait quelque chose qui m'agaçait alors j'ai voulu lui casser la tête. Mentit Masque de mort de façon tout à fait crédible.

Les belles illusions d'Aphrodite volèrent en éclat. Il avait espéré que ce soit par affection sinon par amour que son ami avait attaqué son « agresseur ». Mais ce n'était tout au plus qu'une vague amitié.

- Ca ne va pas ? Demanda Masque de mort qui avait vu le visage du poisson se décomposer.

- Si, si tout vas bien. Dit Aphrodite avec un sourire factice qui heureusement fit illusion.

- J'aimerais savoir si… enfin… est ce que tu…

- Si tu veux que je réponde à une question il va falloir que tu la pose.

- J'aimerais savoir si tu es... homosexuel…

- Oui. Est-ce que ça change quelque chose pour toi ?

- Absolument pas tu restes mon meilleur ami. Mais est ce que tu es amoureux de quelqu'un ? Sans vouloir être indiscret.

- Tu ne l'es pas et je suis le premier à demander ce genre de choses à tout ceux que je connais. Pour répondre à ta question j'ai en effet des sentiments pour quelqu'un. Je ne te dirais pas qui.

Masque de mort n'insista pas. Il aurait pourtant voulu savoir qui lui ôtait tout espoir qu'Aphrodite soit amoureux de lui. Mais il était surtout blessé que son ami ne lui fasse pas assez confiance pour lui révéler qui avait eu le privilège de prendre son cœur. Il dit :

- Je pense que je sais.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna Aphrodite persuadé d'avoir été mis à jour.

- C'est Milo n'est ce pas ?

- Milo !? Mais bien sur que non ! Milo est un ami formidable mais je ne ressens strictement rien pour lui ! Et puis il est fou amoureux de Camus !

- Quoi !? Milo est amoureux de l'iceberg ?

- Tu ne l'avais pas remarqué !? Je pensais que tout le monde était au courant c'est tellement flagrant. Tu lui diras pas que j'ai révélé son « secret ».

- C'est pas comme si j'allais le répéter à tout le monde, personnellement les histoires de cœur de Milo ne m'intéressent absolument pas.

Ils arrivèrent au temple de Masque de mort et ils se séparèrent. En traversant le temple de Milo, Aphrodite eut la surprise de le trouver vide. Il continua sa route et tomba au bout de quelques mètres sur le scorpion qui descendait à son temple les yeux noyés de larmes. Il voulut d'abord aller consoler son ami mais il se ravisa car il savait que dans ces moments là, Milo préférait être seul un moment histoire de se calmer avant de se confier. Et puis pour une fois qu'il arrivait à rester avec Masque de Mort sans se disputer il ne voulait pas gâcher ce rare moment. Il continua donc sa route et rentra dans son temple accompagné du cancer. Ils restèrent un moment à discuter jusqu'à ce que le chevalier du cancer demande :

- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir me dire de qui tu es tombé amoureux ?

- Certain.

- Tu me fais donc aussi peu confiance ? Demanda Masque de Mort blessé.

- Ce n'est pas ça… Ne te vexe pas c'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de t'en parler.

- Excuse-moi mais j'ai du mal à te croire. Tu m'as toujours tout raconté de ta vie dans les moindres détails même insignifiants au point que j'en avais souvent marre et maintenant une chose vraiment importante tu ne m'en parles pas, tu ne m'avais d'ailleurs jamais dit que tu étais homosexuel.

- Ce n'est pas exactement le genre de chose qu'on peut dire à n'importe qui.

- Formidable ! « N'importe qui » ! Voilà qui me remet à ma place ! Puisque c'est comme ça je vais m'en aller pour que tu puisses rester avec des personnes importantes ! Cria-t-il avant de se lever avec la ferme intention de partir pour ne plus jamais revenir.

Aphrodite se releva à son tour et rattrapa son ami par le bras en haussant lui aussi la voix :

-Je me suis mal exprimé tu n'es pas n'importe qui ! Et c'est justement pour ça que je ne pouvais pas te dire que j'étais gay ! Une personne comme une autre je m'en fiche qu'elle le sache dans le pire des cas elle m'agresse et je l'envoie au tapis mais toi je ne savais pas comment tu réagirais en l'apprenant et je n'aurais pas pu supporter que tu me rejettes à cause de ça !

Le cancer sembla se calmer et dit d'un ton plus calme mais pas entièrement apaisé.

- Tu penses vraiment que je te repousserais juste à cause de ça ? Tu es mon meilleur ami Aphrodite, mon seul vrai ami alors je ne veux pas te perdre.

Aphrodite ne savait pas que choisir entre joie et tristesse. Evidemment masque de mort venait de lui dire qu'il était important à ses yeux mais cela ne le satisfaisait pas, il en voulait plus. Masque de mort vit le visage de son ami s'assombrir et il demanda :

- Aphro qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien, tout va parfaitement bien.

- Je vois bien que tu mens arrête de me mentir et fait moi un peu confiance !

- Je te dis que tout va bien !

- Si tu me mens encore une seule fois je quitte ce temple et je ne t'adresse plus la parole ! Je ne supporterai pas d'avantage que celui que je pense être mon meilleur ami me traite comme si je n'étais qu'une vague connaissance.

- Mais tu ne comprends rien de rien ! Je ne veux pas être ton meilleur ami !

A ces mots Masque de mort se figea, une expression de douleur gravée sur le visage

- Alors c'était pour ça que tu ne voulais pas m'en parler, pour ne pas me blesser mais ce n'est pas grave Aphrodite tant pis.

Aphrodite se rendit compte qu'il c'était mal exprimé et qu'il avait intérêt à vite se rattraper si il ne voulait pas perdre l'homme qu'il aimait.

- Non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! Je voulais dire que… que je ne voulais plus être ton meilleur ami parce que j'en veux plus, je ne supporte plus de te voir sans pouvoir te toucher et t'embrasser. Je… je suis amoureux de toi.

Il s'attendait à ce que le cancer se moque de lui, l'insulte, soit dégoûté mais sa réaction l'étonna au plus haut point. Masque de mort l'attrapa par la taille et le serra contre lui en capturant ses lèvres pour un baiser loin d'être chaste. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent masque de mort garda le poisson dans les bras en le serrant presque à l'étouffer et lui dit :

- Alors c'était à cause de ça que tu étais si distant avec moi ces derniers temps.

- Oui. Ca fait déjà longtemps que je suis amoureux de toi mais depuis qu'une seconde chance nous à été accordée je ne pensais plus qu'à toi et te voir près de moi en pensant que mes sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques était au dessus de mes capacités alors j'ai préféré prendre mes distances.

- Tu avais tort. Je t'aime.

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois encore plus langoureusement puis une fois le contact rompu il lui dit :

- Je crois que tu devrais aller parler à Milo il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien et je suis sûr qu'il a besoin d'un ami. Maintenant que je connais tes sentiments à mon égard je peux supporter un peu plus de temps avant de te faire mien.

Aphrodite se réjouit à cette dernière phrase et dit :

- Merci j'essayerai de faire le plus court possible.

Le chevalier du poisson sortit de son temple pour se rendre dans celui de son ami. Celui-ci était toujours en larmes et au vu de toutes les bouteilles vides amassées autour de lui il ne pouvait qu'être ivre malgré son étonnante résistante à l'alcool. Aphrodite ne tenta même pas de lui faire dire ce qui c'était passé il n'en tirerait rien pour le moment. Il le força à se coucher et à dormir puis se rendit chez lui retrouver son amant en se jurant que le lendemain il parlerait à Milo et que si le verseau lui avait fait du mal il irait l'étriper sur le champ. Il laissa ses envies de meurtres dans un coin de sa tête quand il vit son amant dans son temple. La nuit fut longue pour Milo qui la passa à pleurer et à se remettre de sa cuite comme pour Aphrodite et Deathmask pour une raison bien plus enviable.

Le lendemain, jour de la fête, Aphrodite se réveilla dans les bras du chevalier du cancer. Il se remémora avec plaisir les évènements de la veille et leurs ébats de la nuit. Puis il se souvint aussi de l'état de Milo et se promit d'aller le voir le plus tôt possible. Il prit tout de même le temps de préparer un petit déjeuner qu'il prit en compagnie de son bel amant. Puis il se rendit au temple du scorpion tandis que Masque de mort allait s'entraîner. Il arriva dans le temple de son ami et eut la surprise de le voir en parfait état entrain de préparer sa maison à la fête qui arrivait.

- Salut Milo…

- Salut Aphrodite ! Comment tu vas ?

- Très bien et toi ?

-Parfaitement bien comme tu peux le voir. Et merci pour hier.

- Ce n'est rien. Mais je sais que tu mens vu l'état dans lequel tu t'es mis hier tu ne t'es pas remis aussi vite de ce qui t'as fait pleurer alors dit moi ce que Camus t'as encore fait.

Dès que Milo entendit le nom du français il s'assit sur une chaise et ses larmes recommencèrent à couler.

- Je suis venu le voir pour discuter un peu tout c'est bien passé jusqu'au moment ou j'ai commencé à parler de la fête, je ne sais plus exactement ce que je lui ai dit mais il m'a répondu :

« Moi contrairement à toi je ne suis pas dragueur stupide avec comme seul objectif de draguer le plus de monde et d'ingurgiter la plus grande quantité d'alcool possible. Alors arrêtes d'essayer de me convaincre».

Voilà ce que je suis d'après lui.

- Ne pleure pas pour ça. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Peut être que ses paroles ont dépassé sa pensée tu sais mieux que moi à quel point Camus peut être blessant sans le vouloir. Et si ce n'est pas le cas il est clair que ce n'est pas un vrai ami et qu'il ne vaut pas la peine que tu pleure pour lui.

- Je sais. Dit Milo en séchant ses larmes. Mais dis moi plutôt comment ça c'est passé ta journée avec Masque de mort ?

- Nous sortons officiellement ensemble !

- C'est vrai !? Je suis content pour toi ! Raconte moi tout, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées !

Alors le chevalier du poisson raconta tout les évènements de la veille à son ami puis après avoir encore prononcé quelques paroles réconfortantes était sortit du temple. Il se dirigeait à présent vers celui du verseau avec la ferme intention de lui remonter les bretelles et de lui faire payer le mal qu'il avait fait à Milo. Quand il entra Camus l'accueillit avec un froid :

- Je ne crois pas t'avoir permis de rentrer et encore moins de t'avoir invité.

- Mais ton invitation ou ta permission tu peux te les mettre là où je pense. Si je suis venu ce n'est pas pour le plaisir de te parler car je n'en éprouve aucun mais parce que Milo est mon ami et qu'il serait temps que tu arrêtes de lui faire du mal.

Camus parut surpris mais il se reprit vite et dit :

- Il est venu bouder chez toi ? Il faudrait vraiment qu'il arrête de se conduire comme un gamin.

- Bouder !? Mais je vais finir par croire que tu es vraiment un connard insensible ! Il est en larmes à chaque fois qu'il sort de chez toi ! Tu lui fais du mal Camus ! Il serait temps que tu arrêtes d'être aussi cruel avec lui ! Il prend la moindre remarque venant de ta part très au sérieux parce que tu es important à ses yeux alors si il est un vrai ami pour toi tu ferais mieux d'aller t'excuser et si ce n'est pas le cas va lui dire en face qu'il arrête de se faire des illusions et puisse tourner la page!

Cette fois-ci Camus était bouche bée. Aphrodite lui dit :

- J'ai l'impression que tu as compris alors je vais te laisser mais si tu fais encore une seule fois souffrir Milo je te promets qu'il ne te restera plus que quelques secondes à vivre.

Puis il partit en laissant Camus réfléchir au moyen de s'excuser auprès du scorpion. Le reste de la journée, Aphrodite et Milo furent occupés à préparer la fête. Quand les premiers invités arrivèrent tout était près et la fête commença. Tout le monde était arrivé mais Milo ne semblait pas aussi joyeux que d'habitude, soudain, Aphrodite lui donna un léger coup de coude et lui montra l'entrée. Le scorpion cru d'abord rêver quand il vit Camus rentrer dans son temple. Il s'avança vers le Verseau et son sourire convainquit le saint de glace qu'il n'était pas venu pour rien.

- Bonjour Camus ravi que tu sois finalement venu. Tu… tu viens danser ?

- C'aurait été avec plaisir mais je ne sais pas danser…

- C'est pas grave regarde Shura il ne sait pas danser non plus et pourtant il est sur la piste. Viens s'il

te plait.

Camus accepta à la grande joie du scorpion. Aphrodite voyant les deux amis sur la piste de danse fit

un signe à Aldébaran qui changea la musique pour mettre un slow puis le poisson entraina son amant

sur la piste. Milo quand à lui c'était collé à Camus avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de quitter la piste et à

son grand étonnement celui-ci ne l'avait pas repoussé. Il profitait de chaque seconde près de celui

qu'il aimait. La plupart des chevaliers avaient déserté la piste pour aller vider la réserve d'alcool de

Milo. Quand Aldébaran changea une nouvelle fois la musique, Chaque couple se sépara à regret. La

fête continua quelques heures et tout les chevaliers partirent petit à petit, complètements ivres pour

la plupart. Seul Camus resta pour aider Milo à ranger un peu car les dégâts dans son temple étaient

considérables. Une fois que tout fut relativement en ordre, du moins autant que la maison de Milo

pouvait l'être, ils s'écroulèrent sur le canapé.

- Je suis désolé. Lança Camus.

- De quoi ?

- De t'avoir fais du mal.

- De quoi tu parles ? Tu ne m'as absolument pas fait de mal.

- Ne me mens pas. Aphrodite est venu me voir. Il m'a dit que tu avais pleuré et que ce n'étais pas la

première fois.

- Ah… euh… je… je ne voulais pas qu'il t'embête avec mes histoires excuse moi.

- C'est à moi de m'excuser, je ne savais pas que tu souffrais autant. Est-ce que tu veux bien me

pardonner ?

- Evidement Camus mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu agis aussi durement avec moi ? Avec les autres

c'est ton attitude habituelle mais depuis que nous sommes amis tu ne t'es jamais conduis comme

ça avec moi.

- Je ne voulais pas te perdre.

- Comment ça ?

- Depuis pas mal de temps j'ai senti que mes sentiments envers toi évoluaient. Je… j'ai eu peur alors

j'ai voulu t'éloigner mais je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je suis sincèrement désolé.

- Que veux-tu dire par évoluer ? Demanda le scorpion, n'osant croire ce que pouvaient

impliquer ces paroles.

- Je…je suis tombé amoureux de toi Milo.

Le verseau n'osait pas regarder Milo en face. L'avait-il définitivement perdu en lui faisant sa

déclaration ? Mais après tout il valait mieux ça que de lui faire mal à nouveau. Quitte à ce que l'un

d'entre eux souffre il préférait que ce soit lui plutôt que celui qu'il aimait. Et puis après tout

Aphrodite lui avait dit qu'il comptait beaucoup pour le scorpion, peut être avait il une faible chance ?

Il n'y croyait pas vraiment mais l'espérait de tout son cœur.

Mais dire qu'il fut surpris par la réaction du scorpion serait un euphémisme. Dire qu'il en fut heureux

en serait un encore plus gros. En effet, Milo prit son visage de telle sorte que leurs yeux se croisent et

le verseau pu constater qu'il pleurait. Des larmes de bonheur coulaient sur ses joues. Puis, il

l'embrassa tendrement et quand leur lèvres se séparèrent, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je t'aime aussi mon beau Camus. Si tu savais à quel point tu peux me rendre heureux en disant ça !

Leurs baisers se firent plus sensuels, plus passionnés, plus excitants… Et tout les deux commençaient à se sentir un peu à l'étroit dans leurs pantalons. Milo se leva et entraîna Camus dans la chambre, le poussa doucement sur le lit et se positionna au dessus de lui. Il quitta ses lèvres à regret pour descendre dans son cou et y déposer suçon tandis que les mains de Camus se glissaient sous son T-shirt et caressaient son dos. Milo avait l'impression de rêver. Le matin même il était encore désespéré et persuadé que jamais il ne pourrait ne serait ce qu'embrasser Camus et il était à présent dans son lit avec lui et la suite ne faisait aucun doute. Il avait peur de se réveiller et de se rendre compte que la situation n'avait pas évolué que tout cela n'avait été qu'un merveilleux rêve. Et pourtant tout était bien réel et la sensation des mains de Camus dans son dos, la douceur de sa peau sous ses lèvres, et la douce odeur qu'il dégageait étaient là pour le lui prouver. Camus dit d'un ton peu assuré :

- Milo… je… en fait…

L'hésitation dans sa voix inquiéta Milo qui regarda Camus et lui demanda :

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Tu ne veux pas le faire ?

- Si ! S'exclama Camus qui ne voulait pas que son amant se méprenne. Mais je… c'est la première fois pour moi…

Il semblait vraiment gêné et un peu effrayé.

- C'est vrai ? Ne t'inquiète pas j'y irai doucement, je ne veux pas te faire mal.

- Je ne voudrais surtout pas que tu sois déçu je n'ai pas autant… d'expérience que toi.

- Mon Camus je t'aime, tu crois vraiment que je pourrais être déçu à cause de ça ? Au contraire je suis content d'être ton premier.

- Je ne voulais pas le faire avec un autre. Déclara le verseau en rougissant, ce que Milo trouva absolument adorable.

- Et c'est ce qui me rend heureux. Alors je vais tout faire pour que ta première fois soit inoubliable.

Puis il décida qu'ils avaient assez parlé et continua d'ouvrir la chemise de Camus, parsemant son torse de baisers. Il excita les tétons de son amant avec ses mains et sa bouche, les caressant entre ses doigts, les léchant et les pinçant entre ses lèvres. Il se réjouit d'entendre les soupirs de Camus qui s'accrochait à lui, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, son dos et parfois s'attardant sur ses fesses à son plus grand bonheur. Lui-même poursuivit sa descente, caressant l'érection de son amant à travers son pantalon, se délecta du petit cri de surprise et de désir mêlés que Camus laissa échapper. Ses mains remontèrent effleurant sa taille fine, ses lèvres se déposant sur sa peau douce en une série de baisers papillons. Il ouvrit le pantalon de Camus et le lui ôta puis il continua sa douce torture à travers son boxer. Puis il remonta afin de l'embrasser puis ôta son propre T-shirt et son pantalon. Ainsi leurs érections se frottaient l'une contre l'autre, séparées uniquement par la mince barrière de tissus que représentaient leurs boxers. Milo passa sa main sous le boxer de Camus, effleurant son sexe avant de caresser ses fesses. Il glissa un doigt dans son intimité avec douceur. Camus se crispa légèrement et Milo l'embrassa avec douceur et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Essaye de te détendre dit moi si ça te fait trop mal. Je vais y aller doucement, tout va bien se passer.

- Je te fais confiance. Et je ne suis pas en sucre tout de même.

Milo sourit et commença à enfoncer un deuxième doigt tout en continuant à l'embrasser et caressant son sexe avec l'autre main pour le distraire de la douleur. Il fit quelques mouvements avec ses doigts avant d'en ajouter un troisième. Jusqu'à présent Camus allait bien mais Milo continuait à faire doucement, ne voulant surtout pas qu'il ait un mauvais souvenir de sa première fois et voulant à tout prix lui éviter de souffrir autant que possible. Il admira encore le corps parfait sous lui, ses muscles finement dessinés sous sa peau pâle, ses longs cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller, ses yeux bleus qui ne semblaient montrer ce que ressentait Camus qu'à lui, et puis ses lèvres douces si tentantes qu'enfin il pouvait embrasser sans retenue. Après quelques mouvements avec ses doigts il les ôta et demanda :

- Je peux te pénétrer ?

- Vas-y. répondit Camus entre deux soupirs de plaisir.

Milo plaça son sexe devant l'intimité de son amant et le pénétra avec autant de douceur qu'il était capable. Malgré la douleur qui le fit se raidir et s'accrocher à Milo, lui écorchant légèrement le dos au passage, Camus ne put réprimer le cri de plaisir quand il sentit le sexe de Milo en lui. Milo quand à lui se retenait déjà pour ne pas jouir tant la simple idée d'être dans Camus l'excitait, et sentir son intimité serrée autour de son sexe n'aidait pas à le calmer. Cependant il attendit quelques temps que Camus se soit habitué à sa présence avant de commencer à bouger en lui avec une douceur les rendant tout les deux fous de désir. Leurs baisers étaient presque violents et leurs gémissements se transformaient petit à petit en cris. Camus finit par crier en haletant :

- Hum…Milo…plus… plus vite !

Milo ne se fit pas prier et accentua ses coups de reins leur donnant une vitesse et une puissance bien plus importante. Ils avaient presque l'impression de bruler tant le désir et le plaisir les consumaient. Camus soulevait ses hanches pour sentir Milo encore plus profondément en lui et ils sentaient tous les deux qu'ils ne pourraient plus se retenir longtemps. Soudain, Milo heurta la prostate de Camus qui jouit dans un cri, Milo le suivit à peine quelques secondes plus tard. Il se retira et il s'effondra presque sur Camus, il avait déjà passé quelques nuits avec des hommes ou des femmes, jamais plus d'une fois par personne, mais jamais il n'avait autant ressenti de plaisir, l'amour avait décuplé ses sensations. Ils étaient tout les deux haletants, encore essoufflés par leurs ébats. Ce fut Milo qui rompit le silence une fois qu'il eut reprit son souffle :

- C'était…merveilleux !

Camus se contenta de sourire, ce qui était une réponse suffisante. Epuisés ils s'endormirent très vite.


End file.
